


Names

by bigbrain_nothoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High School, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Post-High School, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrain_nothoughts/pseuds/bigbrain_nothoughts
Summary: in which Bokuto sulks after his name suggestion gets rejected.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto is a huge baby, okay? Love him.

“No. That’s my final answer, Bokuto.” You snap back for the umpteenth time, all while readjusting your reading glasses. His spiky hair grazes your lips as he shifts his head from the crook of your neck to look up at you, hoping to catch your attention. But you were too preoccupied and engrossed with the book in front of you to notice.

It wasn’t as if you’re 36 weeks into your first pregnancy and scrambling last minute to read the latest edition of “What to Expect When You’re Expecting”. As proactive as Bokuto was in this pregnancy, you wouldn’t place any bets on your husband to finish the book — the man can barely sit through an 11 second advertisement on YouTube. In all fairness though, you did catch him with his copy a couple times ... and it was always of him knocked out in bed with the book splayed across his chest.

He gets a star for trying.

“B-but, babe ...” Here it comes.

“Your emo-mode might’ve worked on me when we were younger, but things are different now.”

Indeed, things were different now.

\--

You had met Bokuto during the last year of high school through a study group. His best friend, Akaashi, had brought him along in hopes that the extra study sessions might pull him out of academic probation. Your initial impression of him was that he was quite loud ... and frankly, a bit obnoxious. He spent the majority of his time either talking about how he was going to be Japan’s top volleyball player or complaining about how he’d never use the pythagorean theorem after high school (he wasn’t wrong). If he didn’t get a problem right after three tries, he’d throw a fit and give up for the rest of the day.

During a particular study session, Bokuto released a disgruntled groan and slumped down on his side of the table. Everyone in the room sighed in acknowledgement of his daily ‘emo-mode’ and went back to their own work. Curiously, you peered over in his direction and down at the problem he was working on. It was just a simple physics question asking to find the force of an object.

“May I?” You reached over and he moved ever so slightly to let you take the worksheet.

What helped you study the most growing up was visualizing the problem with something you personally enjoyed — in Bokuto’s case, that was volleyball. You began altering the problems on the worksheet and connected it with volleyball references.

Once finished, you slid the paper back to him, “hope this helps.”

He took the sheet almost too quickly (a part of him had hoped that you actually did the work for him) and skimmed through the page. Something in him lit up in excitement, and looked back at you as if you’ve unlocked his third eye. Wasting no time, he dove into the set of problems on the worksheet.

“Akaashi, look!” Bokuto pushed the completed worksheet to Akaashi, eager to show his work.

“Nice work, Bokuto-san.”

“I’m the best, huh? But that’s all thanks to ...” Bokuto paused, trying his hardest to remember your name from the first encounter he had with you, but he was drawing a blank.

“Y/n,” you added with a small smile, before turning back to your own work.

“ _Y/n._ ” Bokuto smiled back and repeated your name in a soft whisper, making a mental note to never forget it.

As much as you had wanted to keep the relationship casual, Bokuto had a way of charming his way into your life. It started with him dramatically declaring that you were the only person that knew how to teach in the school — better than any of the teachers he’s ever had. He grinned cheekily when you laughed at the cute and flattering notion.

Scratching the back of his head, he then shyly asked if you would be willing to tutor him individually, but reassured that there’s no pressure and that you could decline. You didn’t see the harm in his request — teaching someone was another way for you to refresh yourself on certain subjects anyway, so you kindly accepted.

The private study sessions soon turned to spontaneous trips to 7/11, movie dates over at his place, and late night walks in your neighborhood park. Summers for you were typically lonely and bland, but the summer before college was filled with nothing but outings and new adventures with Bokuto — all of which you very much enjoyed and welcomed.

That same summer, he confessed his feelings for you and asked if you’d be willing to date him. You weren’t entirely sure what to think. A short-lived summer romance wasn’t a part of your plans, but you’ve grown to love Bokuto’s presence and company in the last year. Not to mention that you couldn’t deny the butterflies forming in your stomach when you’d catch him staring at you with what you can make of as adoration or the way he’d subtly hook his pinky to yours during those late night walks. And so, what began as what you presumed a summer fling, evolved into something much more and ended with you making him your life partner.

—

It’s been two happy years of marriage and you are both expecting the birth of your first child. Lots had changed in the years together — Bokuto had just signed as a pro-volleyball player and you were thriving in your small startup business (#bossbabes). One thing that will never change, though, is Bokuto’s quick shift to emo-mode when things didn’t go his way. Unfortunately, tonight was no exception.

Disappointed in your reply, he huffs dramatically and turns away from you, one of his hands still resting on your stomach. From the corners of your eyes, you spot him attempting to text with one hand. Silly.

“Whatcha’ looking at, love?” Setting the book down on your nightstand, you shift yourself towards his direction, careful to not put too much pressure on your baby bump as you hug him from behind.

Bokuto shrugs and continues staring at his phone in silence.

Ah, so this was a serious matter.

A soft sigh leaves your lips as you place fluttering kisses on the dip of his neck, “Are you upset with me?”

When he didn’t respond again, you prop your chin onto his neck, briefly catching the words blaring on his phone screen: ‘How to convince your significant other to let you name the baby Goku.’

At this point, you couldn’t control the fits of laughter escaping from you. Yes, your sweet husband has been asking you to name the baby Goku this past week, but you constantly waved it off as a joke.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Bokuto pulls away the hand he had rested on your stomach and slings the shared comforter over his head.

“Aww Bo, come out. I promise I won’t laugh anymore.”

“... Promise?”

“Of course.”

He instantly swings the comforter off his head and turns around to capture you in an embrace. You chuckle before pulling him closer, slinging one of your legs over him.

“You’re such a baby.”

“Just yours,” he replies softly.

“Can you tell me why you’re so hung up on that name?” You comb through his hair, wondering to yourself if the baby will take after your hair or his unruly spikes. Either way, you’ll love it.

“Okay, so at the baby shower, Kuroo bet that you’d say no to that name—“

“He’s not wrong,” you interrupted, still running your fingers through Bokuto’s hair.

“—I wanted to prove him wrong. Hear me out, I think Goku is such an amazing character, y/n,” he perks up excitedly, and sets his hand on your stomach, eyes softening immediately at the sensation of the baby’s slight movement, “he’s strong, optimistic, and humble.”

“I think it’d be a perfect name for our lil bean! Don’t you, babe?” Shooting you a look that nearly makes you agree with him.

“Bo, I love you,” you press a small, reassuring kiss on his lips, “but if we were picking names based on anime characters and their personality traits, I’d much rather us go with Naruto.”

His eyes lit up just as it did when you altered his physics homework years ago. This was another moment of enlightenment for Bokuto, but to you ... it was like opening Pandora’s box.

“And no, we are not naming them after an anime character.”

“You’re no fun ... lil bean is going to be here any time now and we still don’t have a name,” he sighed, “don’t tell me you want to name them ‘Bean’.”

“Bo, that’s it — that’s the perfect name!” You made sure that he got your sarcasm after letting out an exaggerated gasp. Bokuto pouts and rests his chin on the top of your head as you giggle into him.

“Hey, hey, hey, at least one of us is thinking about names,” he mumbles.

Of course you had been thinking about names. It was practically the first thing you thought about the moment you had learned that you were pregnant. In your own private times, you’d experiment by calling out different names to see if there would be a reaction. When you finally felt a kick after a certain name, you let out a small chuckle in disbelief.

_‘You really are your father’s kid, huh?’ You whispered as you gently caressed your belly._

It wasn’t as if you were intentionally torturing Bokuto by not telling him the name you were set on. You wanted to surprise him at the right time, but maybe you should’ve told him in advance to avoid the whole name discourse. You shake your head in amusement and peer over Bokuto’s shoulder, noting the time on the digital clock.

Maybe, just maybe ... tonight was the right time.

“I think it’s time for us to sleep,” you stretch and yawn in Bokuto’s embrace before murmuring, “ _... Keiji’s tired too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> iykyk. Comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
